futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Bender Bending Rodríguez
Bender Bending Rodríguez, Bending Unit 22 or simply Bender was made in Tijuana, Mexico in 2997. As a bending unit, he spent his life before he met Philip J. Fry bending girders to be used for suicide booths. After learning this, he tried to kill himself, but was unsuccessful. He gave up on that when Fry claimed that he was his only friend in the future. Bender drinks copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells, while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, fire comes out of his mouth. He gambles, smokes cigars, and consorts with hookerbots, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego. He is equipped with a gaydar (though it ultimately claims everyone is gay). He currently lives with Philip J. Fry in his closet-sized apartment, fully equipped with an apartment-sized closet. It is stated in Benders Big Score that he hates self destruct sequence. He has an affinity for turtles, penguins, and Napoleon Bonaparte. Bender also is fascinated with cooking, though he is shown to have little sense of actual human taste, often creating dishes that can kill plant life. He also thinks that humans eat rocks. Love Life On several occasions Bender was romantically linked with the head of Lucy Liu. Furthermore, in the episode Love and Rocket Bender claimed to be in love with Planet Express Ship, although the head of Lucy Liu was still stored in his chest cavity. Age Although Bender was made in 2997, his head is about 1055 years old because it was buried in the ground for years (Roswell That Ends Well). He also travels back in time and waits until present day again adding about 1 million years onto his age (Bender's Big Score). God When he was shot into space, a society of tiny aliens called Shrimpkins populated his body and worshiped him as their God. They fought a nuclear war (They found the nuclear substances inside Bender) with the Shrimpkins on his ass. Traits Bender is a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from his friends and co-workers. He is also an accomplished con artist, having gained Fry's power of attorney. Bender has no problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to much higher crimes like kidnapping Jay Leno's head due to their long feud (this event being mentioned as a brief joke in Bender Should Not Be Allowed on TV). When he is sufficiently frightened or sickened, bricks fall from his backside. When sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull out a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat". Talents Bender has a secret wish to be a folk singer, this desire coming out whenever a magnet is placed on his head which "screws up his inhibition unit," causing him to sing folk songs. This is introduced in The Series Has Landed. He also practiced magic at some point. A photo of this is in Leela's possession in Fear of a Bot Planet. It was also seen in jurassic Bark in the very begining and after fry spends time with Seymour. All My Circuits Bender became an All My Circuits actor, acting himself, although at first he was supposed to be Antonio Calculon Jr. He was a bad influence to kids. He drunk, smoked, robbed people and places and attacked people. Dwight and Cubert thought it would be cool to copy what was on television, causing their fathers to start up Fathers Against Rude Television or FART for short. Bender ended up leading the revolt to get himself kicked off the show and quit. Death Bender's favorite way to die would be none other then being crushed by a semi truck driven by the Incredible Hulk. Fry said it at Bender's fake funeral by his co-workers threw to prove they'll remember him. He said that Bender died "When he was crushed by a semi truck driven by the Incredible Hulk," Which Bender confirmed would have been his favorite way to die. Family *Professor Farnsworth, creator of the sports utility robot on which Bender and all/most other modern robots are based. *Flexo, another Bending unit of the same model. *Mom, owner of Mom's Friendly Robot Co. *His mother, a robotic arm who sends him Xmas cards. *His father, who was killed by a giant can opener. This was said in I Second That Emotion, "You killed my father and you've come back for me!" *Uncle Vladimir, who lived in Thermostadt, capital of the Robo-Hungarian Empire, and died at the ripe old age of 211. *Tandy, Uncle Vladimir's son and hence Bender's cousin. *Screwy Aunt Rita, who is a screw. *Junior, a child born to The Crushinator. He was exchanged for an Army of the Damned in The Beast with a Billion Backs. *Bender's grandmother, who is a bulldozer. This is said in The Beast With a Billion Backs during Deathball. Leela says, "Come on, Bender, your grandma can push harder than that!" and Bender says, "No duh, my grandmother's a bulldozer." *Buster, Bender's identical cousin. *Bender's firstborn son *Junior, Bender's son with The Crushinator Bugs, Viruses and Programming Errors Over the years, Bender has had many bugs, viruses and errors. He has lost his way of thinking and only says "I am Bender. Please Insert Girder" (How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back), and he has had a virus to make him do what the makers of the virus want (Bender's Big Score). Bender was run over by, and turned into a were-car at one point (The Honking). Bender also has a self destruct code: 1A2B that causes his head to blow up as seen in (Where No Fan Has Gone Before). Sayings Bender says a lot of things, such as Bite my Shiny Metal Ass. He also has a list of ten favourite words. These are: 10. Chump 9. Chumpette 8. Yours 7. Up 6. Pimpmobile 5. Bite 4. My 3. Shiny 2. Daffodil 1. Ass In addition Bender's least frequently used word according to the same episode is "antiquing". This word sets off the planet-destroying bomb strapped inside his chest-cavity which remains there to this day because, as the professor says, "It's stuck in there with glue or something, I don't know." Major Events ]] Major events for Bender include: *Being the UFO found in Roswell 1947. He was badly reconstructed. (Roswell That Ends Well) *Becoming a pharaoh of the planet O'Cyris Four. (A Pharaoh to Remember) *Becoming a TV character on All My Circuits. (Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television) *Caused the opening of the Anomaly. (The Beast with a Billion Backs) Composition *40% Zinc Fry and the Slurm Factory *40% Titanium A Head in the Polls *30% Iron The 30% Iron Chef *40% Dolemite Jurassic Bark *40% Luck/horseshoes Into the Wild Green Yonder Background *Bender's E-mail is bender@ilovebender.com, as shown in Bender's Big Score. *Bender's serial number is 1729. This is known as the Hardy–Ramanujan number.http://www.gotfuturama.com/Information/Articles/Ken_Keeler_Interview.dhtml Appearances *Every Single Episode References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters